1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and smart phones, that communicate wirelessly to the communication network, and more particularly to techniques for recharging the battery or other power source in such telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones are portable, battery powered communication devices in which the battery periodically requires recharging. Recharging is typically accomplished using a charging module that is plugged into a standard electrical outlet. An electrical cord from the charging module is plugged into a connector on the cellular telephone. The cellular telephone remains tethered to the charging module for a period of time, the length of which depends upon the extent to which the battery was depleted. During that time period, the electrical cord limits the extent to which the telephone can be moved with respect to the charging module.
During recharging the cellular telephone may be used for communication purposes. It is desirable to enable a cellular telephone to be recharged without being tethered to a charging module. Doing so will permit the telephone to be moved a greater distance away from the charging module and thus facilitate its continued use for communication purposes.